


Chivalry is Dead

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: An Unlikely Relationship [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!Kurt, Ghost!Sebastian, Kurt being oblivious, M/M, Sebastian being frustrated at Kurt obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Sebastian is not happy that his vacant room is now being occupied by a certain Kurt Hummel. What better way to chase a person away by making his room "haunted"?





	Chivalry is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this was inspired a tumblr post I stumbled on! Just decided to expand on the idea :D

Bopping his head along to the music next door, Sebastian did a quick spin on his feet before falling flat on his face when his room door unexpectedly opened.

  
“So this would be your room, for this year at least. Make yourself comfy, dinner would be available by 6pm. I'll be bringing you to the cafeteria of course.”

  
Sebastian watched as his guest nodded his head as a form of acknowledgment before grabbing his luggage and closing the door behind him. The ghostly boy glared at the luggage as though it offended him – well, it is in a hideous shade of green, but that's not the point. The point is that, luggage means new roommate and Sebastian _hates_ sharing.

Settling down comfily on _his_ bed, Sebastian snapped his fingers to reduce the temperature of the room. He grinned in glee when his guest involuntarily let out a shiver, wrapping his arms around himself.

  
Everyone knows that an empty room for years equates possible hauntings and what better way to prove that a ghost is here then a suddenly chilly room?

  
Apparently his guest didn't know the rules of ghosts and all things scary because the former broke into a grin (a grin!) as he rubbed his arms, trying to gather warmth.

  
“Thank god I got a room with a _good_ working air conditioner,” the guest exclaimed as he snuggled happily into bed as though he owns it. The nerves of this guy is unbelievable. If Sebastian could stomp his foot a throw a tantrum right now, he would. But he physically can’t, so fuck him. Instead he resorted to stomping (silently) to the human, poking him in his cheek.

  
“I’m going to scare the shit out of you and you're going to regret ever stepping foot into this school.”

* * *

  _Fuck him_. Like literally fuck him. If Sebastian was still alive, he would no doubt fuck the frustration out of him after a week of trying to deal with Kurt (apparently that's the human’s name). Did that boy grow up in a farm or something? What school in **_OHIO_** has automatic doors installed? Sebastian could feel his blood pressure simply rising just thinking about it. He glanced back at Kurt who was reading a book on his bed while he has to sit on the desk. Sue him for refusing to sit on the floor in his room.

* * *

  _Sebastian sat at the corner of the bed as he watched Kurt adjusting his tie, with minutes away from grabbing his messenger bag beside his desk and walking out of the room for class._

_  
Just as Kurt was about to exit the room, Sebastian snapped his fingers and the door slowly opened. Grinning in glee as he waited for a shrill shriek that was expected to come when Kurt stared at the door that opened seconds ago on it own. Instead, the latter simply shrugged before making his way out._

_  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion at the fact that the oldest trick in the book didn't work, Sebastian hurriedly followed after the pale boy, determined to cause havoc in his life._

* * *

 Mumbling to himself as he continued to recall the events of that day. Sebastian has literally opened every fucking door Kurt was about to enter and exit through when the latter was mere footsteps away but nothing worked. The latter simply continued walking without so much of a gasp or a cautious checking of his surrounding. Sebastian couldn't even fathom why Kurt wasn't scared until the latter had his nightly chat with his dad.

* * *

_“Dad! This school is amazing! It's great to know what it feels like not being shoved into lockers or getting thrown in dumpsters and all that,” Kurt gushed into his cellphone while Sebastian pointedly ignore the slight ache he feels as listened to the experiences his little guest had in his previous school, “but the school sure use the money they received well.”  
_

_Kurt paused for second, listening to his father speak at the other line before elaborating his statement._

_  
“The doors here are all automatic! No, no. I'm serious dad. Every single time I'm about to go through a door, it just opens by itself.”_

_  
After hearing the last statement, Sebastian wordlessly stood up from his seat on the bed and walked towards the corner of the room before proceeding to bang his head against the wall, refusing to be part of Kurt’s conversation any longer._

_  
“Not to mention that the air conditioning in my room is great. It's always nice and chilly.”_

_  
As they say, fuck him._

* * *

It was honestly stupid on his part to think that other methods of trying to scare Kurt would work if his human thought Dalton actually have automatic doors installed. But if one thing should be known about Sebastian, it would be that he doesn't give up.

  
And that is how, laying in front of him are a few of Kurt’s ugly brooches – ugly and _broken_ brooches. Sebastian counted the minutes till Kurt was done with class. With footsteps being heard, recognising it to be Kurt’s, Sebastian snapped his fingers, opening the door for the latter.

He smiled smugly, folding his arm across his chest, just waiting for him to shriek or something over his beloved broken brooches but he didn't. Of course he didn't, when had Kurt ever done something according to what Sebastian predicted?

  
Instead, he went to the brooches, squatting down to examine the broken pieces before surveying the room. Kurt’s face scrunched up as he tries to figure out how did his brooches ended in the middle of his room when he was pretty sure he kept them at his dresser.

  
Seeing how confuse Kurt looked, Sebastian couldn't resist blowing air down Kurt’s neck, revelling at the sight of he shivering slightly. But before Sebastian could enjoy the moment any longer, Kurt quickly stood up (with Sebastian barely able to dodge the move), broken pieces of his brooch in his hands and simply threw it in the bin.

  
“At least you're finally broken. Rachel sure does not know how to pick a good one,” Sebastian heard Kurt mumbled as he undo his tie.  
Hearing that confession, all Sebastian wants to do now is just cry in frustration.

* * *

Sebastian sighed in boredom as he trailed beside Kurt who was heading to class. He doesn't know why he's keeping up with the act of opening and closing doors for this dumb human who still thinks doors here at Dalton are automatic. It could possibly the way Kurt’s blue eyes lit up as he studies the wooden door occasionally, trying to figure out where the sensors’ at. _But nah, that couldn't be it._

  
_Snap_

  
Dalton sure is letting anyone who has money these days. Back in his time, you’d got to have money and _brains_. However, Sebastian’s ears do perk up when one of Kurt’s classmate took a seat next to him – Nick, he believes, and begins their daily morning gossip.

  
“He did that?” Kurt couldn't help but swoon over the story Nick was sharing on his first date.

  
Kurt let out a sigh as he leaned his face on his palm, “must be nice to occasionally have a guy to open doors for you and keep you warm when it's cold.”

  
“Although I do enjoy the cold,” Kurt added as an afterthought,” I can't believe Jeff also _accidentally_ spilled his drink onto your food just because he noticed you didn't like it and wanted you to get something else so you wouldn't feel guilty.”

  
Giving quotation marks when he said “accidentally”, Kurt closed his eyes as he daydream away having a guy doing that for him too.

  
“I guess chivalry shall remain dead to me,” Kurt said wistfully but quickly congratulating his friend on his newfound relationship and asking for more details.

Unbeknown to Kurt, Sebastian was running his fingers through his hair, absolutely seething at the irony of his life and what it has become.

  
Chivalry was _dead_ to Kurt, fucking literally. Grumbling to himself, Sebastian glared at Kurt for making him _chivalrous_ before resigning to take the empty seat behind Kurt and waits till his class ends. 

 


End file.
